


Traveling Within His Heart

by Waterrain



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterrain/pseuds/Waterrain
Summary: Sora must dive within Riku's heart layer by layer in order to save him. Sora through his journey within Riku’s heart: He discovers many things about Riku along with things about himself that he didn’t even realize before perhaps if he never went within Riku's heart he would not have ever known in this life time.





	Traveling Within His Heart

Sora did not feel nervous about being on his own for this to work he must be alone when diving within Riku’s heart. If there is more than one doing this dive then there will be a high risk of failure and perhaps might even make it where Riku will be lost forever. He was warned about how dangerous it will be diving within someone’s heart for a lot of time there is a high guard against intruders and will attack unless the one doing the dive is someone…

‘I forget the rest of it, but oh well.’ Sora thought as he drifted his current location is the very top layer of Riku’s heart. It has only been a very short period of time being within Riku’s heart. There is darkness all around him. No sign of any light. No sign of any life. No sign of him being attacked it is very quiet, dark, and cold.

“Riku?” Sora decided to call out and there was no answer, but suddenly a bright light appeared in the distance and for a moment he was blinded by that brightness. “Riku?!”

Sora tried his best to move quickly towards that light, but he was unable to move fast could only drift slowly towards the shining light. He bites down on his lips feeling frustrated and wishing that he could go to Riku right away. That blinding light must be him. Must be Riku. Unable to reply, but able to reply with this light within the darkness.

“Wait for me! I will save you, Riku!” Sora yelled loudly and he noticed the light started to dim slightly as if to tell him ‘Don’t Sora it is too dangerous’. “I’m not turning back! I won’t leave you, Riku!”

The light started flickering as if torn and Sora clenches his fists. His body still slowly drifting towards the far away light that is flickering.

“Riku! Are you afraid of what I might find buried within your heart?” Sora asked after thinking it over. The light completely went out after that question. “Riku! No matter what I find I won’t ever hate you! Come back, Riku!”

The light slowly comes back seemingly hesitating, afraid, and nervous. Sora was unable to put into words how he can understand and he smiles faintly to himself while thinking 'It is rare for Riku to be nervous or afraid'.

“Now won’t you shine brighter for me, Riku? I’m afraid of the dark, heh.” Sora said teasingly and he was grinning to himself a goofy little grin on his lips. The light becomes so bright that he was unable to see and Sora had to put his hands over his eyes for the light was very intense. “Ah a little less bright, Riku.”

Sora goes through a portal and it takes him to one of Riku’s memories. Back to when him and Riku were very little a time before Kairi had arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all might be feeling a bit excited about this journey.


End file.
